


Darkness In You

by WolfKomoki



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of KristoTokiaAzarath, Sicowkaksin is captured by the master and her memories are corrupted. After she gets her head straight, the doctor begins to notice a darkness in his friend, and he doesn't like it. 10th Doctor x Oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness In You

Doctor who is owned by BBC. Evanescence is not owned by me either. I only own my oc's.

Falling, falling, falling. The doctor was falling. He didn't know where to, or if he would even survive the fall.

"DOCTOR!" Jack screamed, shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

**Can you stop the fire?**

**Can you stand to fight her?**

**You can't stop the fire.**

**You won't say the words.**

Sicowkaksin's memories had been corrupted by the master that much the doctor knew. The person that used that high-pitched frequency to try to kill the doctor wasn't her, but he wouldn't fight his best friend.

**Please, please forgive me…**

**But I won't be home again.**

"Doctor!" Jack screamed again, starting to panic when he didn't respond.

**Maybe someday you'll look up…**

**And barely conscious you'll say to no one:**

**Isn't something missing?**

The doctor didn't want to move—if he moved then he would have to fight his best friend, and he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

**You won't cry for my absence I know.**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"Damn it doctor! If I have to live an eternity without you, so help me, I will create a _paradox_ just to get you back!" Jack growled through tears.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me; not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me…**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

The doctor felt Jack's tears on his face but still he didn't move.

**Please, please, forgive me…**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself.**

**I breathe deep and cry out.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"Oh doctor…" The master said in a singsong voice.

"Leave him alone!" Jack threatened protecting him the best he could.

"Oh Sicowkaksin, I thought you should watch as your friends die—oh I forgot, they're not your friends, what was I thinking?" The master laughed as he started to poison Jack.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me; not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me…**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Jack began violently gasping and twitching from the poison, which left the doctor defenseless as the Master slapped the doctor hard enough to cause bleeding.

**And If I breathe,**

**I'll bleed.**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep,**

**Just to dream of you,**

**I'll wake without you there.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

The doctor's eyes flashed open and he realized what the master had done to both him and Jack. He kicked the master off and ran to Sicowkaksin, angry.

"Are you _happy_ now? I'm dying because of _you_! All because you fell for an illusion!" He screamed, angrily gripping her shoulders.

"Get _off_ me!" Sicowkaksin screamed as the doctor put his hand on her forehead in an attempt to access her corrupted memories.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice…**

**You won't try for me; not now.**

"Doctor, no! If you do this it could hurt you!" Jack shrieked, watching in horror as he started choking on the poison.

**Though I'd die to know you love me…**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"Agh! What are you doing? It hurts!" Sicowkaksin growled, feeling the corrupted memories shatter in her mind.

**Please, please, please**

**Can you stop the fire?**

**Can you stand to fight her?**

**You can't stop the fire.**

**You won't say the words.**

**Please.**

"AGH!" Sicowkaksin screamed as the corrupted memories were gone. The doctor fell to the floor completely limp, almost as if he were dead.

"No, NO!" Sicowkaksin cried as she held the doctor's limp body. The master knew that his enemy wasn't dead, and that he had slipped into a healing coma, but he enjoyed watching his companions writhe in pain and tears at his 'death'. Jack had choked to death on the poison, but the master didn't know of his immortal status so he assumed that he was dead.

"YOU!" Sicowkaksin growled, grabbing the gun the master had given her.

"What good is that going to do?" The master laughed, thinking that she would only shoot one heart. Sicowkaksin stared at the master with pure hatred in her eyes, and she aimed the gun at the master's right heart first.

"You corrupted my memories, and made me _kill_ my friends! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you _here_ and _now_?" She growled, clutching the gun, ready to take fire.

**Speak your mind.**

**Like I care.**

**I can see your lips moving,**

**I've just learned not to hear.**

**Don't waste your time.**

"Because the doctor wouldn't want me dead." The master answered.

Sicowkaksin scoffed and shot the master's right heart first, as that was the easiest to get to.

**It's never enough for you baby.**

**Don't want to play your game anymore.**

**No matter what you say,**

**I'm all out of love for you baby.**

**And now that I've tried everything,**

**I'll numb the pain,**

' **Til I'm made of stone,**

The master began regenerating and Sicowkaksin took the opportunity to shoot his other heart. This stopped the regeneration and permanently killed him, but Sicowkaksin continued to shoot him until the bullets ran out.

**Take your time;**

**I'm not scared.**

**Make me everything you need me to be.**

**So the judgment seems fair.**

Jack suddenly gasped for air as he returned to life, and when he slowly opened his eyes he watched Sicowkaksin kill the master.

**Don't waste your time**

**It's never enough for you baby**

**Don't want to play your game anymore.**

**No matter what you say,**

**I'm all out of love for you baby.**

**And now that I've tried everything,**

**I'll numb the pain,**

' **Til I am made to…**

"Stop it! STOP!" Jack screamed as she started to burn the body.

"Why _should_ I?" Sicowkaksin screamed in anger, putting out the flame.

"Because the doctor would want to bury him _himself!_ " Jack growled.

"Then how do you propose we make sure he's _dead_ then?" Sicowkaksin screamed. The doctor had opened his eyes though he didn't say or do anything, as he didn't want them knowing that he was conscious.

**Tear out my heart…**

**For the way that it feels.**

**I will still remember when you've long forgotten me.**

_Sicowkaksin, he made you do this, but how could you do the same_? The doctor thought, watching the scene before him.

**It's never enough for you baby,**

**Don't want to play your game anymore.**

**No matter what you say,**

**I'm all out of love for you baby.**

**And now that I've tried everything,**

**I'll numb the pain…**

' **Til I'm made of stone.**

**It's never enough,**

**It's never enough,**

**It's never enough.**

**I'll numb the pain,**

' **Till I'm made of stone.**

**I'll numb the pain,**

' **Til I am made of stone.**


End file.
